No Pants Day
by highland-daughter
Summary: Returning from a job only to find Jim Mortiarty without pants, acting as though this is a completely normal occurance, was the last thing Sebastian had expected when he woke up that morning. MorMor !Complete!


_**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to the respective owners and creators. I own nothing and no profit is being made._

_**Rating:** T_

_**Warning:** Contains language and minor sexual situations of the slashy variety._

_**Author:** Inspired by a friend telling me about "No Pants Day". Enjoy!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Working for Jim Moriarty provided an endless supply of insanity.

And not always on a regular basis.

Sebastian was used to this.

Nearly two years of working for Jim had, more or less, numbed him to the small man's special brand of insanity. But returning to their shared flat, after a mission that had taken far too long due to the target's unwillingness to look out a bloody window, he wasn't prepared for the sight of Jim pacing the sitting room, arm waving wildly as the Irishman all but screamed into his mobile, wearing every article of clothing except his trousers.

"You think I give a rat's arse about your family you incompetent worm?" Jim's cheeks were a faint shade of red, giving testament to his anger. And as interesting as that was, Sebastian really couldn't get beyond the fact that his boss was without trousers and seemed completely fine with it. "You know what, if the job isn't done in the next six hours I think I'll pay your darling little daughter a visit and skin her! Slowly! Intimately! I'll make certain you never recognize her again!"

Jim ended the call with a rather jab at the small red button. The mobile was then dropped, rather harshly, onto the coffee table before Jim turned, those dark eyes catching sight of Sebastian, who was still standing in the doorway.

"You're late."

Sebastian managed to somehow swallow around the lump in his throat and gave a slight nod. "Target didn't cooperate, sir."

Jim made a low sound and his hand waved through the air in a nearly whimsical gesture. "But you did complete the task, of course?"

"If I hadn't I wouldn't be here."

Jim's gaze narrowed. "Was that sarcasm, Sebby? And was it directed at me?"

Sebastian knew better than to say yes to either question. "No, sir." He moved away from the door and towards the kitchen. He still couldn't fathom why Jim wasn't wearing any pants. This situation called for a drink. "Just stating the obvious. Which I suppose wasn't necessary as you no doubt knew it."

Jim let out a soft tsk that could be taken as an affirmative but Sebastian waited for the smaller man to speak. "You've at least managed to learn to be mindful of your speech," he said as he slowly approached Sebastian, who stopped moving do to his gaze being drawn to the purple silk boxers the smaller man was wearing. "Though you need to learn to control that gaze of yours, Tiger."

Sebastian eyes snapped instantly to Jim's face.

The grin he found there made his blood heat and rush south so quickly that he felt a bit dizzy. "Boss…"

"Oh my, my, my, my!" Jim was suddenly in Sebastian personal space, arms wrapping around his neck. "Does my state of undress arouse you, Sebby?"

Sebastian swallowed thickly. "Is there…uh…a reason for your state of undress, sir?"

Jim's head cocked to one side, almost like a bird, that grin widening in a way that promised a rather interesting night to come.

"It's No Pants Day."

Sebastian blinked once. Twice. A third time.

"No Pants Day."

Jim giggled that adorably yet maniacal giggle and pressed his hips flush against Sebastian's, causing their erections to brush and making the former army colonel hiss softly. "That's what I said, isn't it?"

"And what," Sebastian managed to mutter, his breathing starting to hitch due to Jim suddenly peppering his throat with kisses and nips. "Exactly…fucking hell, Jim!…is No Pants Day?"

Jim all but purred as he nipped hard enough at Sebastian's neck to leave a mark. "It's what it is," he said, licking at the red and tender flesh, causing Sebastian to hiss and the man's hips to rock even as strong hands grabbed his hips and held tightly. "A day when one shucks his trousers and carries on as though not wearing them is completely normal."

"Sounds…oh fuck…crazy, boss."

Jim giggled again, pulling away from Sebastian just enough so their gazes could meet. "I don't really hear you complaining, Tiger."

Sebastian opened his mouth, ready to retort, only to have his words, whatever they might have been, become a loud groan when Jim's slender fingers groped him through his jeans. The grasp was firm and controlled. It was meant to give pleasure while reminding Sebastian just who was really in charge of the situation. "Jim…"

"Easy, Sebby," Jim clicked his tongue, kneading the hard flesh through the denim fabric and loving the flush that was climbing up Sebastian's neck. "We've got all night after all."

"Fuck that." Sebastian moved fluidedly, a true predator, using his grasp on Jim to hoist the smaller man up and onto his shoulder before he headed for the bedroom.

Jim let out curse after curse, threatening Sebastian in ways that would have had lesser men cowering and begging for forgiveness. But Sebastian knew Jim loved it when he got at least a little dominate. Jim couldn't stand to have a completely passive lover. Someone who just took orders quickly bored Jim. The man needed someone who would, on occasion put up some sort of fight, and this was definitely one of those occasions.

As Sebastian carefully dumped Jim onto the bed he took a moment to take in the purely erotic sight before him.

Dressed in, most of, that rather expensive Westwood suit with his pale face flushed with desire, missing his trousers, and dark eyes turned black with desire, Jim looked utterly divine. Sebastian paused for a moment, staring down at Jim before he shrugged out his jacket, letting it fall to the floor before his t-shirt quickly followed. He had just reached for his belt when Jim quickly sat up, hands reaching out swiftly, catching hold of it before he could.

He stood there, watching as Jim slowly unbuckle and then pulled the belt from the loops. Somehow the smaller man managed to make the simple action erotic.

When Jim began slowly popping the buttons of his jeans Sebastian let out a low sound, hips rocking forward without conscious thought. Jim, in retaliation, nipped roughly at Sebastian abdomen, delighting in sharp hiss the former soldier made.

Before Jim could do more than push Sebastian's jeans off his hips, the sniper pushed him back, crawling on top of him before capturing the smaller man's lips in a searing kiss.

Jim let out a whiney moan, hips arching, pressing in a demanding way against Sebastian's. They both groaned when their barely covered erections pressed together. Sebastian broke the kiss, panting, and stared down into Jim's eyes even as the consulting criminal trailed his fingertips over the sniper's back.

"I take it you're now a fan of No Pants Day, Seb?" Jim's voice was slightly deeper and had more growl to it than normal.

Sebastian rocked his hips forward roughly, grinning when Jim gasped and arched off the bed, clutching at him tightly. He chuckled as he leaned down, lips brushing over Jim's when he spoke.

"Fucking love No Pants Day."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Fin!_


End file.
